


Distractions

by Woon



Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [25]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, kissing under the mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Jim keeps getting pulled away to do things and the reader is a bit miffed about it.
Relationships: Jim Gordon/Reader
Series: Baby It's Cold Outside 2019 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559968
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> final fic for the Winter Bingo thingy I was doing with my friend

Throughout the whole day, you kept finding yourself under the mistletoe with Jim. And it wouldn’t have been a problem if it weren’t for the fact that every time someone or something would pull him away. Each time he shrugged apologetically, “Sorry.”

The final time it happened you looked at him point-blank and said, “Don’t be. If you wanted to kiss me you would have by now, Jim.” And then you left quickly not wanting to see how he reacted.

* * *

“Hey.” You looked up from the paperwork on your desk to see Jim dragging over a chair from a nearby desk, “Want some help with that?”

“Nope.” You dropped your gaze back down to the papers on your desk. You already took care of the important ones you were just doing them to keep busy.

“You’re mad at me.”

“Of course not.” Maybe a little. A lot, actually.

“Liar.” 

“I forgot the world revolves around St.Jim.” It may have come out a bit harsher than you intended.

“Been hanging out with Harvey again?”

“Harvey isn’t the only one who calls you that, you know.” 

Jim frowned slightly, “I don’t care what everyone thinks.” You looked over at him,  _ now who’s a liar _ , you think to yourself. “I mean, I care what you think,” he moved his chair closer before pulling something out of his pocket, it looked like…

“What are you doing with that mistletoe,” Jim gave you a cheeky grin, “Oh.” This time Jim ignored would be distractions. 


End file.
